


L & C

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	L & C

He was an uncle.

Of a boy named Cooper.

And a girl named Lila.

He doted on them.

By giving them candy.

Which made them quite dandy.


End file.
